hitlerparodyfandomcom-20200214-history
Hermann Göring
*Fatso no. 1 *The Blue Max *That Blimp *Fat Fuck *Fatass *That Tubby Fuck *Lardbucket *Fatty *Augustus Gloop *Snorlax *Useless Silent Piece of Fat *Fat Bag *Göben Newell (as nicknamed by Fritz Tornow and Hewel) | alias = | faction = | notable = *Eating the Bunker's food supply *Looking at his watch *Wasting people's time *Being silent *Hitler's numero uno lieutenant (in real-life) *Being commander of the Luftwaffe *The highest-ranking defendant during the Nurmberg Trials *His arrogant personality, poor taste in decoration, and addiction for morphine *His weight | counterparts = }} Hermann Wilhelm Göring gøːʁɪŋ (12 January 1893 - 15 October 1946) was a German general and a politician. He was Hitler's number one lackey during his rule. Biography After serving as a pilot in the Jasta 11 fighter wing in WWI, he became addicted to morphine and, resulting from that, became extremely obese. He joined the Nazi Party at 1922, becoming Adolf Hitler's de-facto deputy and presumed successor. At 1935, he assumed command over Germany's Air Force. At 1940, he received the rank of a Reichsmarshall. By 1943, after the Battle of Stalingrad, Göring lost much of his political power and retreated to his estate. In 1945, after it was obvious that Hitler was doomed to die in Berlin, he sent a telegram to the Führerbunker in which he declared that he would consider himself as the state's leader after Berlin would be completely isolated, Hitler was enraged and ordered his arrest, appointing Robert Ritter von Greim as commander of the Luftwaffe in his stead, ordering that he'll be arrested - and executed if Hitler would die. That order was not carried out, and Göring survived to be tried in Nüremberg by the Allies. He was convicted of committing crimes against humanity and war crimes, but took his own life before he could be executed. Parodies Göring - portrayed by actor Matthias Gnädiger - has a minor appearance in the film Downfall, when he looks at his watch during one of Hitler's yada-yada conversations. Since he never actually speaks, Göring rarely has a major role on-screen in the parodies. There are exceptions, however. Göring Falls Asleep, for example, through clever editing, centered around him constantly falling asleep in the middle of one of Hitler's planning sessions and everyone's attempts to wake him up. Later in "Göring has lost his watch, and is not very happy", Göring is shown to be able to rant profusely from the loss of his watch, thanks to the Angry German Kid lending his voice to him. The much rarer behind the scenes video actually showed Gnädiger talking, and this has been exploited by Streptokokkeninfekti in his parody where Constantin Film shoots a documentary in Hitler's bunker. This marks the first time ever that Göring is shown in a parody to speak in person. BigUndertaker's Hitler goes to Silent Hill series followed suit shortly after, in which Göring refuses to follow Hitler in his quest, and instead concentrating on his pizza. Göring's large size and his alleged ability to eat the Reichmart and the bunker's entire food supply and even an ice cream tub every evening has been parodied in a series of videos by Hitler Rants Parodies in which he begins eating Blondi's dog food, leaving Hitler struggling to aquire enough for both of them. Another running joke is that Fegelein is routinely able to bribe Göring into aiding his antics using simple foodstuffs (i.e. cookies) and/or drugging them. Göring's affinity for food has had other negative consequences for him as well. For example, when Hitler's cake was stolen , Goebbels was able to easily allay suspicion from himself by blaming Göring for the theft. Hitler attempted to interrogate Göring and extract a confession, but failed, showing that while Göring might be unable to resist goodies in normal situations, he is incredibly tough when under pressure. It's rumored that Göring isn't fat, but allegedly keeps both a large amount of animals inside his clothes, as shown in Bossimias' parodies; and his heavy appetite. He lets animals out through his sleeve when he looks at his watch. It has been demonstrated as of 23 December 2012 that Göring is at least a prankster (if not a full Antic Master). His first antic consisted of sending a telegram to the Führerbunker with the Uncle Fucker song. In the parody "Hitler is on a Plane", it was revealed that Goering had eaten all the food and catering staff on Lufthansa Flight 666. He was promptly put down. Trivia *Real life Göring has an IQ of 138. This is much higher than Jodl's 126, and how this could be remains a mystery to modern science. * Göring doesn't speak in the movie, save for the unintelligible part where everybody speaks to Hitler. He does speak, however, in the behind the scenes cast interviews, as seen in Streptokokkeninfekti's Constantin Film shoots a documentary in Hitler's bunker. *Because of his weight, the pilot who transported him for interrogation wanted a bigger aircraft because he was worried that the plane would have problems with the weight. It was decided that a larger aircraft would not fit the runway. Source Gallery In Downfall GoeringClock.jpg|Watch me! Göring's arrival.jpg|Göring comes for dinner. Göring Gnädinger interview.jpg|Göring talks about how big was the cake he just ate. In Other media / Spoofs / Resemblances ValkyrieGoering.jpg|''Valkyrie'' Göring: just like his Downfall counterpart, he sits in a chair, doesn't speak and is a fatass. The Bunker Goering And Speer.jpg|''The Bunker'' Göring about to inhale The Bunker Speer BattleOfBritainGoering.jpg|''Battle of Britain'' Göring, trying to conceal his fatness from bystanders. War_And_Rememberance_Göring.jpg|''War and Remembrance'' Göring. He's not very happy that his supply of cheeseburgers did not arrive on time. Inglourious Basterds Göring.jpg|''Inglourious Basterds'' Göring. Extra fat included. Göring the Chef.jpg|Göring about to cook Fegelein. Disney Goering.png|Göring as seen in Disney's "Education for Death" Another Disney Goering.png|Another version of "Education for Death" Goring Stick-Normal-Goring.jpg|Göring in drawing version. by Fikamar27 TANKNOMS.png|Flash Göring by WonkyTonkBotty Goering in Nuremberg Nazis on Trial (BBC Documentary).jpg|Göring in Nuremberg: Nazis on Trial (BBC Documentary) Mathias-gnaedinger.jpg|Göring showing us how big his plate of Burger King whoppers was. Mathias-Gnaedinger-und-Ehefrau-Ursula-Zarotti.jpg|Poor cat... Whitest Kids Goering.png|Göring and Dolfy in the Whitest Kids universe Mii Goering.jpg|Göring as a Mii. Blimp.jpg|HRP's common description of Göring In real life Hermann Goring 1.jpg|Göring in color. Not quite as fat as his downfall counterpart. Hermann Göring As Kid.jpg|Göring as a kid GoeringTable.png|Göring caught in the act GoeringTinhead.jpg|Göring wearing a pot on his head and pretending he's a soldier. GoeringAndBormannInspectHitlerExplosion.jpg|"This is the so last time I eat baked beans." Wolfsschanze - left to right - Joachim von Ribbentrop, Bruno Loerzer, Hermann Goering, and Karl Donitz Hermann Fegelein.jpg|Göring instructs the waiter Fegelein to order five of each and every item in the menu. Fokker D.VII of Hermann Goering.jpg|Herman Göring's Fokker D. VII, how he managed to fit in the cockpit much less get off the ground is a mystery to modern science. Hermann Göring eating Berlin 29 January 1937.jpg|Göring eating the whole table. Hitler Goering Prague (Apocalypse - The Second World War).png|Göring in Prague. Hitler Goering Himmler (Apocalypse - The Second World War).png|Before Krebs... there was Göring! Gunsche walking behind.jpg|Göring sharing his dietary expertise with Keitel. Goering Hitler Gunsche Speer...jpg|Göring's belly leads the way! Hermann Göring.jpg|Göring at Nuremberg Goering vacation.jpg|Goring fat like a hippo. Category:Downfall Characters Category:Males Category:Minor Characters Category:Generals Category:Silent Characters Category:Citations needed